Too Lost In You
by Melissa Saberhagen
Summary: Suite du film. Sur un coup de tête, Van Helsing arrête de travailler pour l'Eglise et s'exile pour des vacances définitives en solitaire, mais une drôle de rencontre va tout bouleverser ... CHAPITRE 3 EN LIGNE !
1. Chapitre 1: Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_« WANTED : VAN HELSING »_

C'est ce qu'il y avait écrit sur les affiches dont les murs detoutesles grandes villessont tapissés. En dessous du titre, il y avait un portait tellement ridicule que le principal concerné ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner quand il le voyait. Tous les soirs, il les arrache, même s'il est parfaitement conscient de la stupidité de la chose puisqu'il y en a plein partout.

Il y a un trou immense dans la mémoire de Van Helsing et le reste ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu : car depuis qu'il travaille pour le clergé, il est recherché dans la plupart des pays d'Europe pour meurtre. A la base, c'était ce a quoi il servait: Tuer les créatures nuissantes a l'Eglise, et il faillait dire qu'il savait a présent le faire avec une efficaité redoutable. Déja, c'est pas bien joyeux de massacrer des être vivants tout les soirs, mais la malchance de Van Helsing ne s'arrétait pas là.

Il y a 6 mois, il était chargé d'une mission en Transylvannie, ou il devait annéantir Dracula, et lever la malédiction sur la famille Valerius. De ce point de vue, c'était une grande réussite, il avait rempli sa part du contrat.Mais avec Anna Valerious, ce n'était pas exactement pareil ...

C'est lui qui l'a tuée

Il l'aimait

Peu de gens étaient au courants de cette liaison, et certainement pas le Vatican. De toute façon, pour eux il n'était qu'un simple dévoué a leur cause comme tant d'autres. Et puis les détails officieux ne les regardaient pas. Enfin, chez tout était officiel.

Finalement aprés toutes ses annés, Il n'avait rien gagné. De son point de vue, c'était même tout perdu : la mémoire, la femme qu'il aimait ... peut-être même l'esprit maintenant. Mais avant tout ... la liberté.

Il ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait, il était toujours aux ordres des autres, et ça commençait serieusement a l'énérver. Depuis quelques temps, le vent de la révolte lui soufflait dans la tête.

_"Je veux penser comme je veux, je veux faire ce que je veux, je veux aimer qui je veux, je veux être seul ..."_

C'était décidé.

Il allait se prendre des vacances définitives.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Départ en Beauté

**Réponses aux Rewiews :**

**Jorajho : **Merci ! C'est sympa de m'avoir rewiewé … Pour la derniére prase, jene fais qu'exprimer le rêve de ma vie .LOL ! 3

_**N/A :** Sorry,il y a des virgules devants les tirets... ça ne fonctionne pas sinon:'(_

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Partir en beauté ...**

Lorsque GabrielVan Helsing arriva au Vatican, il pleuvait. Le temps était orageux, ça promettait.

,-Aussi ce fut a moitié trempé qu'il pénétra dans la Basilique St Pierre. Il ne se fit même pas annoncer, et lorsqu'il entra, il manqua de faire faire une attaque au Cardinal Jinette, son « supérieur », un vieil homme ennuyeux et énervant qui lui confiait souvent ses missions. Téathralement, il enleva son chapeau et le jeta par violement terre :

,-Cardinal, commença-t-il d'un ton poli, mais qui dissimulait mal son impatience, je vous donne ma démission. Passez vous bien de moi, et trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre pour risquer sa peau face aux monstres qui vous gênent …!

L'autre le regarda, étonné, comme s'il parlait chinois :

,-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ...

,-C'est simple, pourtant, expliqua l'exorciste en soupirant. Je m'en vais.

,-Comment ça vous vous en allez ?

Gabriel commençait à en avoir assez de répondre à des questions de plus en plus stupides :

,-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous fournir des explications. Laissez moi me tailler, et puis tout ira bien.

,-Ne soyez pas ridicule, Van Helsing ! Vous êtes recherché partout ! On vous considère comme un meurtrier. Où irez vous ?

,-Peu importe, aussi loin d'ici que je pourrais

Le tonnerre grondait dehors .Il remit son chapeau trempé et se préparait a sortir lorsque la voix ennuyeuse du religieux le retint :

,-En Transylvanie peut-être ? A ce qu'il parait, on vous adorait, là bas ... maintenant que Valorious est morte, qui va vous servir de …

Par quelle déduction le cardinal en était arrivé à deviner sa relation avec la jeune femme, il n'en savait rien, mais Van Helsing n'était absolument pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Il ne laissa pas terminer sa phrase : par une impulsion subite, il souleva Jinette par le col de sa soutane d'une seule main

,-Espèce de con ... grommela-t-il, tu ne comprend pas que c'est parce que j'en ai marre de toi et tes putains de collègues que je me casse ? Je veux être seul. Seul ! Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

Mais sa victime ne pouvait que produire des râles abominables, et, pour ne pas pousser le sadisme trop loin, Gabriel reposa le vieil homme sur le sol au bout d'une minute. Il entendit un grincement de porte, puis une voix bien connue :

,-Oh mon Dieu ...Van Helsing ...

C'était Carl, tout juste sorti de son laboratoire par les cris de l'extérieur.

,-Mais qu'es-ce qui vous prend ? Ça ne va pas ?

,-J'ai besoin d'air, répliqua Van Helsing, le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il ne venait pas d'étrangler un sexagénaire, l'undes membres les plus éminents du clergé..

,-Eh bien, allez dehors !

La remarque était tellement stupide que, malgré son état d'énervement, son interlocuteur ne put s'empêcher d'en rire :

,-C'est bien ce que je vais faire. Adieu, Carl.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte, pour (et il l'espérait bien) ne jamais revenir.

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3:Tu parles d'un homme libre

_**Réponses au rewiews :**_

_**luthien-tinuviel :** C'est sympa d'être passée ... Merci !_

_**Jorajho : **Eh oui ... peut-être devrais-je y penser pour le collége ... en étranglant le principal ça me parait être un bon plan. J'éspére que ce chapitre là te plaira !_

_**N/A :** Ce chapitre tient vraiment du délirium ... c'est juste pour prévenir :D_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Tu parles d'un homme libre ...**

La fête avait plutôt bien commencé (ça dépend ou on se trouve ...) mais il ne fallait surtout pas rester. Surtout pas quand on est l'organisateur ... et puis il n'avait pas prévu de fin.

C'est pour ça que Gabriel est sorti vite fait, histoire de ne pas avoir de _"Félicitations"_ par les invités ...

La pluie s'était arrêtée, mais il ne faisait pas beau.

Un peu comme l'humeur de Van Helsing, enfin de compte.

Ni heureux, ni malheureux.

Il enfourcha rapidement son cheval noir, puis, il galopa des heures le plus rapidement possible, jusqu'a ce trouver face a une forêt. Une foret noire qui lui rapellait... la Transylvanie.

ça y est, c'est parti pour les yeux humides.

Il déglutit difficilement, mais les larmes ne coulérent pas.

Il se jeta par terre, et, se retrouvant allongé dans l'herbe, il se mit a réflechir sur les conséquence (voire même les causes) de ses actes

Comme bien souvent, il avait âgi sur un coup de tête, et il se demendait s'il avait vraiment bien fait. D'un côté, c'était sur que non. Il s'était séparé de sa seul protection. A présent, on avait une bonne raison de lui infliger la bonne vielle peine de mort ...

Décidement, _"Logique" _ne rimme pas avec _Van Helsing, _au propre comme au figuré ...

Par contre, _"Connerie ..."_

Tu parles d'un homme libre

Un homme la corde au cou, ouais.

_"Arrête de te lamanter, et trouve une solution,hein,toi, le cerveau illuminé! Tu l'as bien chérché, Gabriel Van Helsing, crétin ! Tu es mort mon vieux, c'est la fin. Tu t'es mis le monde a dos, comment tu vas faire ?"_

Allons bon, en plus d'être con, il serait pas schizophréne ? Interieurement, il supplia la petite voix qui lui torturait l'esprit de se taire. Car elle connaissait ses points faibles. Parce que cette voix, c'était lui.

_"Anna, comment as-tu pu aimer un mec comme ça ?"_

,-Faut pas chialer, maintenant. Faut pas.

ça, c'était dit tout haut.

Mais c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il n'était pas capable de se controler.

C'était bizzare de verser tant de larmes en une seule fois.

De toute façon, il était seul. Il ne savait pas exactement ou il se trouvait, faute d'avoir golapé a toute vitesse sans se retourner. Du Gabriel tout craché. Tant mieux, tiens. comme ça, il pourrait mourrir tout seul caché dans un buisson, et si jamais un paysan italien le trouvait ("_Putagna di la miséria é l'abominable usciore Van Helsing ...!"_(1) ), ce serai dans tout les journaux :_ "L'abominable meurtrier Van Helsing est mort ! Plus la peine de cacher vos bêbêtes monstrueuses, plus persone ne viendra les massacrer ! Il semblerai qu'il se soit laissé mourrir de faim dans un coin perdu d'Italie ..."_

Mais bien sur. C'est le meilleur moment pour faire de l'esprit ! il rit entre ses larmes, mais redevint vite sombre ...

_L'abominable meurtrier Van Helsing ..._

Dans les gros titres, c'était souvent son nom. Longtemps, ça l'avait fait enrager, puis aprés profonde réflexion (Un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas s'orffir souvent ...)il s'était rendu compte que c'était un peu vrai.

_Meurtrier_ ou _Saint Homme_, voilà le choix

Dur dur.

_"Saint homme",_ il ne l'était plus. En tout cas plus depuis les evenement précédents ...

Mais pas totalement _Meurtrier_ non plus.

Finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait être aucun des deux.

Il voulait juste être un homme. Dur quand on est une célébrité de la criminalité !

Enfin ... Quand on a une bonne image, quoi ...

Perdu dans ses pensés améres, il ne se rendit pas compte que deux yeux l'épiaient cachés dériére un bosquet ...

**---**

**1) Litterallement : _"Putain de la misére, c'est l'abomiable meurtrier Van Helsing !" _en italien**

**----**


	4. Not suite ::

**POUR REPONSE A LA REWIEW DE JORAJHO :**

Je suis sur d'autres nuages et donc ... j'aurais bien du mal a finir cette fic !

J'ai écrit une suite mais pour le moment, c'est pas trés bon ... alors ... je vais corriger tout ça et vais essayer de vous la donner.Voilà

Kiiiiiiiiis

_Layla_


End file.
